


Learning to Be Alone Part 1

by DMDumouchel



Series: Learning to Be Alone [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMDumouchel/pseuds/DMDumouchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always felt like Carl and Ellie's relationship in the movie <i>Up</i> fits Levi and Hange's like a glove, so this has been on my list of things to write for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Be Alone Part 1

When Levi first met her, he was a small scraggly kid in a newsboy cap that slipped over his stormy grey-blue eyes despite his best efforts to adjust it. The sound of her voice was the first thing he’d learned about her. He had been running down the sidewalk with a sky-blue balloon in one hand, fully engrossed in pretending to be the pilot of an airplane, when he heard her bright voice ringing throughout the broken-down house, rambling excitedly about scientific experiments and daring adventures. He approached the house and stepped over a fallen plank of wood that lay in the doorway, pulled by a curiosity that tugged at him like string. He looked about himself, at the somehow peaceful emptiness of each room, the cobwebs in every corner, the uneven floorboards, and the warm golden sunlight that seeped through the windows and illuminated the gently falling dust. He peeked into the living room, and there she was, facing the window, her smudged hands gripping the make-believe steering wheel while she remarked what a beautiful day it was.

“Oh! There’s something down there! I will bring it down for science,” the girl remarked while peering through her binoculars. “Aww, it’s a puppy!”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Levi’s mouth. He looked about himself, observing the trinkets that cluttered the room. His brows drew together slightly at the mess.

“WHAT’RE YOU DOING?”

Levi jumped, not expecting the girl to be standing behind him. In his surprise, he had let go of his balloon, which had drifted up through a gaping hole in the ceiling, and was now decidedly out of reach. The girl wore a faded pair of overalls, adorned with buttons pinned to the scratchy, smudged fabric, and a pair of goggles rested on top of a helmet that sat elegantly upon her head like a jeweled crown.

“Don’t you know this is an exclusive club? Only explorers get in here! Not just any kid off the street. D’you think you’ve got what it takes?” The girl questioned, staring him down with bright almond-brown eyes. “Well do you?!”

“I - uh...” Levi stuttered quietly, stepping back a few feet.

“Alright, you’re in.” The girl held out her hand, her lips spreading into a full fledged, lopsided grin. “Welcome aboard.”

“...”

“What’s wrong, can’t you talk?”

Levi’s gaze drifted down to her hand, then back up to her face, his brows drawing together as doubt clouded his eyes.

Something about the girl’s countenance shifted. Her grin subsided as excitement faded away, replaced with concern. “Hey,” she said gently, her eyes softening. “I don’t bite.” Reaching up, she pulled off the goggles and helmet that had rested on her head, to reveal a mass of tangled auburn hair that sprung to life in a very energetic manner.

Levi’s eyes widened slightly at that.

She unpinned one of her buttons to fasten to Levi’s vest. “You and me, we’re in the club now.” Levi peered down at the button; a small bottle cap that read “Grape Soda.” He smiled.

“I saw where your balloon went,” the girl continued, pointing upwards. “Come on, let’s go get it!” She started to run towards the stairs, before running back to take Levi’s hand in hers, her touch warm and gentle. “My name’s Hange,” she added matter-of-factly as she pulled him along. That was when Levi learned how it felt to hold her hand. He felt a warmth spread to his cheeks, and lowered his head to hide the blush behind the scarf he wore about his neck.

When they reached the room upstairs, Levi’s smile faded once he realized his balloon, the only spot of color in the barren room, was on the other side of an unsteady beam that stretched across the hole in the floor.

“Well, go ahead.” Hange pressed her hands against Levi’s back and pushed him forward.

Hesitantly, Levi looked from his balloon to Hange.

“Go on,” she encouraged, waving her hand.

Levi wasn’t sure what it was about Hange - perhaps it was her infectious smile, her captivating eyes, or her confidence in him, but _something_ about this girl sparked a light in Levi. A look of determination flashed across his eyes. Composing himself, he breathed in deeply, and took a step forward, only for the beam to collapse beneath his foot. With wide eyes, Hange watched as Levi fell through the floor.

***

The only source of light in Levi’s room was a flashlight that he held with his one good hand over the book he was immersed in. He turned the page, careful not to move his other arm too much. He was still getting used to having one of his arms in a cast after the incident with Hange.

The night was quiet and serene. The only sound that could be heard was the cool breeze that brushed softly past the curtains of the bedroom window. At least, up until Levi heard something tap the spine of his book. He looked up to see a stick tied to the string of his balloon.

“HEY KID!”

Hange had popped up from below the window, her eyes bright with excitement, and her mass of auburn hair as messy and untamed as ever.

“Thought you might need a little cheering up. I’ve got somethin’ to show ya.”

Hange climbed over the window sill with ease, a large book tucked under one arm. In the moonlight, Levi could see leaves sticking out from her hair every which way. Scratches, smudges, and dirt stains littered her arms. It was then he realized she must have climbed the tree outside the window.

Slowly, Levi set his book aside, peeled back his blankets, stepped onto the hardwood floor, and shuffled his feet into a pair of slippers. He took his flashlight and walked over to Hange, who sat down and pulled out her book, placing it on the floor. Levi sat across from her, wondering what it was she wanted to show him.

“I am about to let you see something, I have never shown to another human being, _ever_ , in my life!” She exclaimed, the light from Levi’s flashlight reflecting in her glasses (which lent her a slightly intimidating countenance). “You have to _swear_ , you will not. Tell. Anyone!”

Levi nodded quickly, his eyes wide.

“Cross your heart. Do it!”

Levi crossed his heart earnestly.

Grinning, Hange opened the book. “My aaaaadventure book.” She flipped through the tattered pages until she found an illustration depicting vibrant green scenery. She rested her chin in her hands, her grin softening into a wistful smile. “When I get big, I’m going to South America. It’s like America, but _south_.”

Levi had peered at the illustration out of curiosity for a few moments, but now he contented himself with gazing at Hange. The flashlight illuminated her face so that he could see every detail - the small white scar on her upper lip, the tinge of golden brown in her eyes, the strands of especially reddish copper that mingled with the rest of her auburn hair. She was beautiful.

“Wanna know where I’m gonna live?” Hange continued, turning the page to an illustration of a scenic waterfall. “Paradise Falls - a land lost in time. I ripped this right out of a library book!”

Levi’s hands shot up to cover his mouth as he gasped at this shocking revelation.

“I’m gonna move my clubhouse there, and park it right next to the falls. Who knows what lives there? And once I get there, well,” Hange gushed, pausing to flip through the empty pages that filled the rest of the book. “I’m saving these pages for all the adventures I’m gonna have!” Her smile faltered as realization filled her eyes. “Only, I just don’t know how I’m gonna get to Paradise Falls.”

Something cold and needle-like pricked at Levi’s chest - a sharp pang of distress at seeing the happiness and optimism fade from Hange’s eyes. All he wanted in that moment was to help her get to Paradise Falls...but how? Levi stood up and looked towards a dirigible that hung from the ceiling, a toy airship that spun around slowly in a seemingly endless circle.

Hange followed his gaze to the airship. “That’s it! You can take us there in a blimp! Swear you’ll take us. Cross your heart! Cross it! Cross your heart.”

Levi smiled softly at her enthusiasm, then grew serious as he crossed his heart solemnly, as if to say, _I’m all yours_.

“Good. You promised, no backing out.” Hange’s tone was serious, but she was beaming. “Well, see you tomorrow kid! Bye.” And with that, Hange closed her book, tucked it under her arm, and leaped over the window sill.

Levi ran after her to make sure she was alright, when her head popped up from below the window again.

“You know, you don’t talk very much.” Her eyes, which were usually so expressive, revealed no hint of what she was feeling. Then, after some consideration, her eyes lit up again as she announced with finality, “I like you!”

And then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
